FACE ME!
by Kujjin
Summary: A young nord Bandit, which group was brutally slaughtered and an elf which race is almost extinquished cross each others lines? How will it be? Rating M for blood, mature and maybe lemon. And beware, there will be some...comedians scenes. F NORD/M WOODELF


When Rivals become Lovers

Prologue

(Garen's Pov)

I looked to the sky and watched the birds flying. How lightly they were, so free. I always asked myself how the feeling is to be absolutely free. I spent the whole day training with my father. I am 8 years old, but father always said "You won't regret it to begin early in the art of the Sword fighting." But really, I regret it already. Every day, I went training, beginning in the morning and end in the evening . We jogged, spared and lifted weights. I mostly go with bruises and wounds to bed. Father always complained that I am not tough enough; I should hold my shield (yes I am trained to use a one-handed sword and a shield) every time steady and hold it tight. My whole family expects me to hold the family honor, the honor of the Crownguard family. And I, Garen Crownguard, should take my father's place at the Commander of the Dauntless Vanguards.

I needed some air, some time to forget the whole honor-thing and Demacia, just for one evening. I ran through the gate, telling the guard that I come back before midnight so nobody has to worry about me. I was free to go everywhere which is inside the boarders of Demacia.

(Katarina's Pov)

I held the grip of the boy in front of me; hit him 3 times at his stomach and he lost with a groan his consciousness. I smirked, that wasn't so bad. "No no Miss Du Couteau, you should assassinate him, not make a publish execution!" My teacher sighed, wondering probably why he had to train a girl to be an assassin. But I was the only child in my family who could assassin somebody. My sister Cass…well… she has a tail...a fucking snake tail.

"I was trying to assassinate him, but…." I was cut off from my teacher "You said you were trying? Miss Du Coteau you jumped out "that was true, I had to go near to him if I should kill him „Yelled out and made an open fight" Yeah, well ..."I had to take him by surprise" I tried to excuse myself "You have to KILL HIM by surprise, not opening a fight surprise. Come tomorrow again" with these words he went to the boy I knocked out and carried him to the ambulance.

Why? I wasn't even tired yet. Why does anyone have to treat me like little princes? I sneered ran outside, through the gates. No one saw me leaving the city. I need some time to let my anger comes out.

(Garen's Pov)

I was walking at the border of Demacia, looking back to the city. I was so small now if you look it from the Distance, but in the inside of Demacia, you will think that Demacia is as big as a land. Suddenly I tripped over something, maybe a root or something like that, I was rolling down…a hill? I wasn't going up a hill did I? And worst, after 3 seconds of rolling the ground was falling under my weight and I fell down. I crashed on hard ground and I moaned in pain. Man, what a ride, I never wanted to feel that again. I got up and took a look around me and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was cave, but I never saw a cave which got a big tree, a sea and in the center a round clearing. It was surrounded by bushes. What is this place, surely nobody lives here, because there wasn't any sign that somebody camp or sleep here. I went around until I heard a female voice shouted "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in MY territory?" I looked to the direction where the voice was coming from and I saw a girl, sitting on a branch of the big tree. Her dark red hair was covering one of her eyes, but the uncovered eye shot me a death glare. "You're territory? This is under the border between Demacia and Noxus and it doesn't belong to anyone!" I answered back. She didn't seem to be happy about my answer. She jumped from the branch, landed perfectly on her feet.

"You are a Demacian right?" "Yes, I am" I answered and suddenly she kicked me without hesitation in the stomach. I flew back and landed on the ground. "Noxian?" I moaned trying to stand up but she held me with one of her foot down. There was a wooden dagger in her hand. She looked at me" Pity..." and her dagger was on the way to my throat. I lift my arm, grabbing hers and spun her away. I jumped up. I need a weapon and searched for one. I found a large Branch, which was heavy but it was better than nothing. The girl was already sprinting to me and she threw another wooden dagger. I barley blocked it and she attacked me from the side. I swung my branch and was able to block her attack, but I used too much force in it that I spin and hit her at the side. She hissed from pain and attacked me with a loud yell. Her attacks were too offensive and I slowly won the upper hand.

(Kata's Pov)

It was no use, that brown-haired boy block all of my attacks. If I don't come with something special, I'm done for. I Jumped back, dodged his counterattack. How is he able to swing that big, heavy branch so easily? He's just a kid like me. Even the boys in Noxus wouldn't be able to do that. Think Kata THINK! I scanned the area and an idea shot into me. I jumped in one of the bushes and moved quietly to another one. It worked, the Demacian boy was searching around, looking for me. I waited until he turned his back to me, then I jumped out. Before he could realize that I was behind him, I kicked his legs away, sending him to the ground. I held him down and hold my wooden dagger with both of my hand at his throat. We both gasped heavily, but I am the winner. "One move...and I snap off your head" I said with gasps. He looked at me…with these blue eyes. He wasn't searching for mercy or looked shamed that he was beaten by a girl, it was something else, which I couldn't order it, but he laid still. "Surprise that you are beaten by a girl?" I asked with a devilish grin. He chuckled" No, it was a fair fight. So, what are you waiting for? Finish me off" I wanted to, but something in me told me that he was…some kind of special. I never had such a hard fight before; he is the strongest enemy I ever had. "You should always keep your guard up." And with that I climbed down from him.

He was surprised that I let him go, but he understood the reason. A reason you couldn't express it in words. "I want a rematch" he exclaimed. I smirked at him "You wanna loose again?" "I won't lose then. I will train hard so you wouldn't stand a chance!" Oh shit, he is serious. "You know what?" I provoke him "I will train also, so you won't even see me! I'll be so quick that the match is after one second over." "You bet" he replied and asked "same day next week?" asked. I accepted "You're on". I took my daggers and went to the exit. I turned to him and pointed to the other side of the cave. "You have to go that way if you want to go back to Demacia." I was almost leaving him when he called me "Hey wait. I don't even know your name" "It's Katarina. Katarina Du Coteau. And yours?" I asked back "Garen Grownguard" So his name is Garen. As I left the cave, I had the feeling that this was going to be an exciting time.

_Author's note:_

_Hey, thanks for reading my Prologue. If you have any comments what I can do better just write it in the commentary. And this is my first Fanfic. Yes i write that Garen has blue eyes. See ya in the next and first chapter of "When Rivals become Lovers" _

_Sincerly _

_Your Kujjin_


End file.
